Sunshine through my window
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: Krad experiences the change of his life through the seperation of tamer and angel, when his world is suddenly turned upside down by a bunch of new and some familiar faces with the new household.


A/n : Written in Krad's POV describing those special someones that helped him in his journey out of the darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dnangel. Duh.

Cruel, cold, trapped, a demon, curse, and a monster…lots of words could be used to describe who and how I was. _Was_ being the key word, however. It had pretty much always been as such, until _They _came around…They've helped me so much, yet I only have a short time so I shall put it in the smallest, yet appropriately stated, context.

It all started with the serperation, of course. This didn't serve as too much of a problem, I suppose, it had many ups to it as well such as my own body, my own life, more freedom, and a better chance at catching that thief. However, no matter how many nice things there was to it…there is _Always _downs. Downs that hurt more with my own body, depressional thoughts now instead of always focusing on one thing, I found so many to be cautious of, more things to want, and over all more severe punishments now that Satoshi wasn't there to hinder their abuse. Difficult, indeed.

Strangely enough, I ended up in a house with several different people that all came at different times. First , of course, was Satoshi-sama who after a while agreed to stay with me to watch me, he also had Daisuke come along to help, but most of all Daisuke wanted to get away from a few things. What those things were, he never really mentioned, but there was always a lack of Dark Mousy with him, which if really thought about was quite odd.

However, eventually, Dark moved in to watch over Daisuke. It didn't take long for something to go wrong as Dark and I were always on bad terms, even if we had started dating…but that isn't part of this tale, so I will not go into detail on the matter.

Just as quick as Dark had come to the household, which is respectively called HikariNiwa, he had gone. The loss was ever so slightly damaging, but there was no use lingering on such things and becoming sullen, so life moved on even without the legendary phantom thief.

Soon, Crystal Hikari, a relative of my tamer who owned an angel herself, which was my relative, came to live in the household as well, freeing herself from the pain of certain family loss. We accepted her willingly as well as the new member Eve Tora. Eve came into the house under strange circumstances, no traces of much of a past, a few weapons, and a crystal necklace. She was a neko girl and was considered a threat for a while but everyone eventually warmed up to the beautiful and talented pianist and shapeshifter.

I, myself had some changing to do as well as everyone else. We all had to cope with our demons and learn to accept each other. The people I would have to say that brought out the worst relationship with myself, would have to be little Daisuke Niwa and Eve Tora. I didn't like them very much but Satoshi-sama helped me to learn to accept them for who they were instead of who I thought them to be.

Eve was so much easier to deal with than little Niwa. She was obedient, bowed down to authority and knew who was the boss, that of course being I, and if any of that ever faultered, she was always easily lured with unhealthy food of sorts. Clumsy like Daisuke, she broke things frequently and apologized fully but threw me into quite a rage, but all this was eventually sorted and the cloud of misunderstanding and hate between us had been lifted, despite the many moments of abuse with Eve on the receiving end.

Daisuke is a whole different story. He was an intolerable brat and the obvious enemy as he was the tamer of Dark and I held such a grudge against him due to this. The only issue was no matter what I did to Daisuke, the threats, the abuse, the pain I put him through…He never backed down, he always returned them with love and careful affection. Somehow this seemed strange to me and I became curious, allowing such things until I found myself giving in completely to the adorable yipping boy. Simply unavoidable. Daisuke and I now are the best of friends and I would lose him to nothing just as I would my own tamer.

Crystal, who soon was lost to her Dnangel which changed into another figure through a much too difficult process, remained lost, leaving only her angel to deal with the chaotic household. Reina Hikari. Reina Hikari, my niece , and another problem factor to the Hikari. She was strangely attached to Dark until he had gone and now to Satoshi-sama, much to my displeasure. She remains close to Eve as a friend and is kind and clever, yet also willfully disobedient, even though vital to the survival of the household.

My tamer, Satoshi was always one to stay close yet far at the same time. I had been less cruel to him since the seperation and he more than likely found it nice and trusted me more. I like having that feeling of trust and bond with my tamer, it made me feel better than I had ever. He wasn't just any ordinary tamer to me once I realized how important he was, he was like no other tamer I had ever had, I was actually close to him.

All in all, it was these people, no not just people…my _family_ … that saved me. They saved me from the darkness, from myself, and continue to save me every day and help me make good choices. I can truly say I love them with every beat of my heart and that I want to thank them for everything they have done and continue to do.

The end


End file.
